


【翻译】He’s Not Paid Enough to Deal with This Shit

by Carnation1221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnation1221/pseuds/Carnation1221
Summary: John上岗后做的第一件事，就是写出了一份如何进行适当的工作面试的步骤说明，然后交给Mycroft审阅。在那份清单上可没有包括绑架、荒废的停车场或是盗取治疗笔记等等内容。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He’s Not Paid Enough to Deal with This Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456139) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



> 本文被分为三个部分，第一和第三是以John的视角来写的，第二是以Sherlock的。这简单来说就是一个篇幅有点长的甜饼，所以请放心食用哦。  
> 感谢好朋友Just_Friends的润色

John在执行任务时被枪击，并因此得到强制治疗，可命运觉得这还不够惨。他一瘸一拐地在伦敦游荡，没有目标，没有工作，这也还不够。他最后还被绑架，被塞进一辆小黑车后，带到一个地下停车场。他甚至都还没来得及去体验一下汽车旅馆。

那是个很荒芜的停车场，一名手持黑伞的男子，翘着腿站在一张孤零零的椅子前。John能看出来他不是个好对付的人。

"请坐，John。"那人说，他大概就是那个下达命令，让闭路电视摄像头和公共电话跟踪John，然后把他塞进一辆黑色的、由私人司机驾驶的汽车的人了。

John一瘸一拐地走到他面前，一路瞪着他。"你知道，我有手机。我是说，一切安排的都很高明，但是你可以直接给我打给我，打 _我手机_ 。"

"我们这次的谈话的重要程度高到不能在电话里进行。你的腿一定很疼，请坐吧。"那人用雨伞比划着。

这话听起来不像是邀请，更像是一个命令。John自从从军队里医护人员退伍后，就不太喜欢接受命令。"我不想坐下。"

那人盯着他看了一秒钟。"你看上去并不害怕。"

"你看起来不怎么吓人。"

他因此赢得了一个笑声。"哈，是啊，军人的勇气。勇敢显然是对愚蠢的美化，你不觉得吗？但也许我在这个位置上需要拥有这种品质的人。"

John的耐心正在迅速消失。"什么职位？"

"我即将提供给你的职位。"

"如果我错了请纠正我，但人们在给别人提供工作之前，通常都会先自我介绍一下。"

"真有意思。我是Mycroft Holmes。"

"这倒是让人 _倍受启发_ 。"

Mycroft不赞同地看了他一眼。"我还没说完。我想给你一份工作......当我的医生和助手。"

John看了看这套西装，考虑了一下这个看似废弃的停车场，想起了自己的职业。他得出了一个结论。

"我对你的提议不感兴趣，抱歉。" 他转过身来，一瘸一拐地快速走向把他带到这里的汽车。John现在也许很无聊，但他刚从报效祖国回来，并不会因为现在很难找到一份好工作，就来为伦敦的罪犯效命。

"我愿意为你的服务提供一笔很有意义的金额。"

Mycroft听起来对他的快速离开很是不满，但John并没有回头去看。"Goodbye！"

他不确定在这样离场后，司机还会不会带他回去，但他还是上了车，因为回自己住处的出租车费会是个天文数字。出乎意料的是，这辆黑车把John带回了他那间破旧的、空荡荡的公寓。在他的床头柜上，放着一叠文件，上面还有一封用普通但厚重的纸写的信。绝对非常昂贵。字迹很优雅，是一幅完美无瑕的草书。

_Watson医生。_

_你的左手有间歇性颤抖。治疗师诊断为创伤后应激障碍，她认为根源在于你摆脱不掉服役时的记忆。辞掉她，这位咨询师完全搞错了。你在整个采访过程中的心理压力也很大，但手却没有抖。你不是被战争困扰，你是在怀念它。_

_我在政府中担任一个小职位，但作为我的助手，我可以保证你的生活中不会缺少危险。随信附上一份合同副本，其中包括你的报酬，如果你接受了我的提议的话。_

_Mycroft Holmes_

该死的Mycroft Holmes 他是怎么做到在John到达公寓之前把信送来的？

他翻了整整一个小时的合同，满脑子里都是 "这太傻了，简直是疯了。"

# # # # # # # # # #

也许这就是他接受这份工作的原因。

# # # # # # # # # #

第二天，John见到Anthea时，她向他介绍了他在新办公桌上的新职位。她的肚子圆滚滚的，就像一个怀有六个月身孕的人一样，她花了整整二十分钟来告诉他的工作，期间从来没有一次从狂敲手机中抬起头来。

"你以前是Mycroft的助理。"他突然才反应过来。

"对。"她毫不掩饰地承认了。

有短暂的停顿，不过她没有停止打字。她现在听起来有点恼怒："你还需要每天对我的情况进行检查。"

John凝视着。"你的情况，是指你的怀孕。"

"我就是这个意思，Watson医生。"

"我不是妇产科医生。"

"我很清楚，因为是我帮助缩小了替补名单。我是每月都会去看产科医生。但Mycroft还要求我每天进行基本的检查，任何一个普通医生都可以进行，他更喜欢他的正常工资单上的人。"

"啊，"John现在明白了。" _Mycroft_ 的要求，他在这方面绝对是个偏执狂。"

"是的，"她说，带着一丝淡淡的微笑。

他想到了一个可怕的念头。"等等，Mycroft--你？！！！"

那笑容扩大了。"是的。"

John惊恐万分。Mycroft居然还繁衍了，仿佛这个世界还需要更多持伞的疯子一样。"好的，我...我这就......去工作。"

Anthea点了点头。"你会没事的。"

如果她从手机上抬起头来说的话，他会觉得这话更有说服力。

# # # # # # # # # #

下一次他见到Mycroft时，也就是一个小时以后，他说：“我希望您不要期望我在Anthea不在的情况下承担其他育儿职责。”

"这件事我会根据情况，随时通知你的。"Mycroft语气沉稳地回答。

John怒目而视，给他端来烧焦的咖啡作为报复。

# # # # # # # # # #

John上岗后做的第一件事，就是写出了一份如何进行适当的工作面试的步骤说明，然后交给Mycroft审阅。在那份清单上可没有包括绑架、荒废的停车场或是盗取治疗笔记等等内容。

"但我们进行的是如此顺利，"Mycroft说。

"如果我带着枪，情况就不会是这样了。"John诚实地回答。

# # # # # # # # # #

作为Mycroft的私人助理，John花了很多时间查看监控录像，站在Mycroft身边，同时看起来有轻微的威胁性，报告部长们和他们的部下的可疑行为，归档文件，每天对安蒂亚进行健康检查，阅读外国新闻，当电脑发出哔哔声时提醒Mycroft开会，以及归档文件。他提到过归档吗？也许他实际上并没有做那么多的归档工作，但有时感觉就像是这样。

John怀疑自己并没有真正履行私人助理的职责，因为Anthea还在做她的老本行，只不过她是在家里，或者咖啡馆，或者公园里做的。看来她是以强制产假为借口，继续安排Mycroft的生活，不过是在比办公室更好的装修或通风的地方。John如果不是对Mycroft的彩色编码日历感到恐惧，他一定会羡慕不已。她当然可以拥有她想要的所有可爱的风景，只要John不必记录数百个会议、约会和留意他新雇主生活中所有重要的人。他现在已经觉得自己过分依赖他的工作手机，因为他需要留意所有的信息和警报，以防止Mycroft错过一个重要的会议，导致英国被卖给俄罗斯人或其它什么的。

他怀疑他得到归档这一工作只是因为Anthea比他还恨它。

"你最近的表现不错，John，给自己发份奖金。"Mycroft读着报纸，头也不抬地对他说。

"Anthea终于理你了？"John毫无同情心的回了一句。

Mycroft翻了一页，“奖金的事情我要重新考虑一下。”

John一边读桌子上的报告，一边记着笔记，“我知道Anthea最近的食物喜好。”

"把它改成百分之十的加薪。"

"您人真好。"

# # # # # # # # # #

有一天，当他们准备用部长不忠的照片来勒索他时，Mycroft说："我想你今天可以把拐杖留下了。"

直到那一刻，John才意识到，他那沉重的跛行正在好转。在安静的日子里，当John被所有的文件和平凡的办公室闲话弄得快疯掉的时候，这种跛行又全面出现了。但是当他陪着Mycroft去诡异的地方参加神秘的会议，面对有权势的、有潜在危险的人时，他几乎没有跛行。

他并没有把手杖带到勒索派对上。

# # # # # # # # # #

John开始为Mycroft工作三周后，他阻止了一次暗杀。

"我正在招聘新的保安。"John把失败的刺客绑起来。"你让英国最好的人在外面跑来跑去为你做事，但你却雇佣绿营新兵来做这层楼的保安。你疯了。"

"可是Anthea回来后会很无聊的。"Mycroft抗议道，他掸了掸腿上金枪鱼和生菜全麦三明治的碎屑，没有理会站在旁边尖叫的员工。

"她可以把恐吓警卫当作新的爱好，"John说。"你付给我的薪水还不够让我对付白痴。"

# # # # # # # # # #

第二天，John被派到警察局去对付那个最大的白痴。

当那个白痴被另一个警察领出来的时候，他就不再和柜台后面的警察说话了。

"看来我哥哥在让上一个助理怀孕后，不得不给自己找一个新的手下。"Sherlock Holmes说，他是一个高大的男人，有着凌乱的黑色卷发和锐利的灰色眼睛。

John退后一步，让他走近柜台。"是的，但我在自己的合同里加了一条'不准让别人怀孕'的条款。"

这话赢得了他惊讶的侧目，然后Sherlock又去签了警察的表格，领取他在关押期间被带走了的财产。John惊恐万分地发现，伦敦还有另一个Holmes跑来跑去，。Mycroft的繁衍已经够糟了，这里又多了一个携带着同样怪异基因的成年人。John已经做好了迎接各种怪事的准备。

等Sherlock完事后，John把他带到外面的黑色汽车上，这已经成为他惯用的交通工具。"我们送你回221B，Holmes先生。"

John曾向Mycroft建议由他自己开车，但他根本不听，所以他也有了自己的司机。

"叫我Sherlock吧，我们可以免去这些礼节。"Sherlock把长长的四肢安放在车上说。

John笑了笑。"好吧，我知道了。我是John Watson，但你可以继续叫我John。"

"我知道。"Sherlock得意地笑了，开始在刚拿回的手机上读着些什么。

Mycroft曾经也用不经意的评论来展示了自己的推理能力，比如说："我看你和第三层的Witherspoon小姐去喝咖啡了。我建议你不要和她开始交往，她其实是个不为人知的女同性恋。" 但即使是他，也无法通过看一个人的外表来推断出这个人的 _名字_ 。

"你是不是又黑进你哥哥的系统了？"John问道，他在派John去接Sherlock的时候，Anthea已经把Sherlock的习惯全部介绍了一遍。

Sherlock恼怒地说："我不需要，我所做的只是用眼睛看了一下你填的保释表格。"

平实的语气和简单的解释让John尴尬地轻红了脸。他真是太傻了。Sherlock在柜台上签自己的表格时当然会看到。

Sherlock继续用那种平淡的语气说："阿富汗还是伊拉克？"

"什么？"John惊讶地问。

"是哪个？阿富汗还是伊拉克？"

"阿富汗。"John说，他重新考虑了Sherlock毕竟黑进Mycroft系统的可能性。"你是怎么--"

"我想知道的是，"Sherlock双手合十说。"--是什么，让一个刚从阿富汗被请回国的军医，现在却在做我哥哥的助手。"

John叹了口气。"那你哥哥是不是把我的治疗师的笔记分发给了他所有的家庭成员？"

Sherlock微微困惑地看了一眼，"没有，但如果他这么做了，我相信里面一定会充满了关于你的跛脚为什么是心理疾病的无聊细节。"

这越来越让人不安了。"那你是怎么知道这些的？"

"我不知道，我 _看_ 到了。"

妙极了。这个Holmes兄弟也喜欢隐晦。

Sherlock继续说："你的发型，站立姿势说明你是军人出身。脸上晒黑了，但手腕以上没有，你出过国，但没有晒过太阳，说明你从国外回来，但不是日光浴。你走路跛得厉害，却宁愿站着也不要求坐下，所以多少有点身心失调。这说明那是外伤，所以是在行动中受伤的。在行动中受伤，晒黑--阿富汗还是伊拉克？"

John很诧异。"你怎么知道我是医生而不只是军人？"

Sherlock的脸上闪过一丝得意的笑容。"在车站的柜台上，有一张便签，上面潦草地写着Zovirax Cream（一种药膏）。它与你填写的保释我的表格上的笔迹吻合，那显然是开给Gresham警员的，他很可能像对待每个人一样，向你详细讲述了他拇指上的疼痛病变。我在手机上查了一下Zovirax，这是减少大疱性白斑症状的非处方药。有诊断，有处方，考虑到你当兵的时间，所以是医生。"

这花了他几分钟时间才跟上他的推理。John被他震撼到了。

"那，"John开始惊讶地眨着眼睛。"--真是太神奇了。"

轮到Sherlock一脸诧异。"你真的这么认为？"

仿佛Sherlock还需要问一样。"当然是的。那是非同寻常。是 _相当_ 非同寻常。"

Sherlock看了看。"人们通常可不是这样说的。"

"人们通常会说什么？"

"Piss off."

John对他的坦率笑了笑。

安静了一分钟后，Sherlock说："有时候，他们也会因此把我扔进监狱。"

这话赢得了John的笑声。"但你这次是因为隐瞒证据被扔进了监狱。帮忙调查一起谋杀案，却不分享证据，这不太好吧。"

"警察都是白痴。如果他们不逮捕我，不没收手提箱，我现在应该已经把凶手抓到手了。而现在，我们只能等他们再次出手。"

John皱了皱眉头。他记得在Sherlock的监控记录中读到了案件的细节。"你指的是那件所谓的连环自杀案。"

"不是自杀。是谋杀。"Sherlock津津乐道。"一个完全是随机选择受害者的连环杀人犯。"

"你是在告诉我，有人只是在街上随意挑人，然后谋杀他们，而且把它弄成自杀的假象？那意义何在？"

"这并不是白费力气。这个连环杀手很聪明，天才总是那么迫切地想要被逮捕。他们想成为焦点，想让自己的才华得到认可，甚至一边还告诉自己永远不会有人发现是他们干的。这对于他们来说完全不重要去知道自己的受害者是谁。他们只要引起我们的注意就够了；公众是他们狂热的观众，警察是他们忠实的、永远追随的粉丝团。"

"对，"John说，他为Sherlock声音中不可否认的兴奋而扬起眉毛。

Sherlock说，仿佛是在大声思考，而不是特意对John说："他所有的受害者均消匿于繁街闹市，没有一个目击证人。 _Think！_ " 突如其来的感叹声中，Sherlock戏剧性地举起了双手。"谁就算互不相识也能信任？谁无论到哪都不会招人怀疑？谁能在闹市中狩猎？谁能来去无踪，在街上随意挑人......"

他突然停了下来，像被雷击了一样。他转过身，瞪大眼睛看着John。"你说他们在街上随意挑人。"

"是的，他们就是这样做的，不是吗？"John困惑地说。

"你，John Watson，太神奇了！"Sherlock感叹道，然后又调侃道。"你也许不是那些最发光的人，但作为光的导体，你真的不可思议。凶手就是当然那样的人！"

John瞪大了眼睛。"你知道连环杀人犯是谁？"

Sherlock像个疯子一样笑了起来。"不是特别清楚，但我知道他们是干什么的，也知道他们是怎么得到受害者的。"

"他们做什么？"

"你自己说的! 他们 _在街上_ 随意挑人。他们可以被信赖，可以一言不发从大街上随意挑人，在伦敦市中心却无人发现。"Sherlock说。"他是 _出租车司机_ 。"

"我--我从来没有想过这个问题。"

"这就是他的厉害之处！"

他们的车停了下来，司机转过身来。"先生们，我们到221B了。"

Sherlock打开车门，几乎是跳了出来。"我得给Lestrade打电话。我们一定有办法把凶手引出来。"

John点了点头，忽然觉得自己有点多余。"好，我知道了。你去做吧，但不要惹麻烦。"

Sherlock弯下腰，看向车内。"你可以一起去。我的意思是说，为了让我不惹麻烦。"

"我还有别的事情要做。"John耸耸肩说，尽管他自己也不知道他为什么要为做自己的工作而感到抱歉。

他不知道他是否是幻想到了Sherlock脸上失望的神色。"很好，回头见，John。"

他关上门，向221B走去。

"回办公室，先生？"司机问。

John转身答应了。"是的。"

天呐，仅仅只是二十分钟的车程，他觉得自己的世界就像被摇晃了一下，转了个圈，里面的一切都歪了几度。与Sherlock Holmes的短暂相遇，绝对是一种肾上腺素的刺激。

他考虑到Sherlock正在接近一个连环杀人犯的踪迹，而且是一个聪明绝顶的杀人犯，于是打电话给监控组，要求他们每小时报告Sherlock的位置和状态。加强监视可以持续到这个案子结束。

"您现在就要报告吗，先生？"Jefferson问道。

"不，我知道他在221B。我刚刚把他丢在那里。"John说，如果Mycroft雇佣的特工问这种愚蠢的问题，他会很怀疑他们的职业素质。

Jefferson回答说："是的，先生，但你把他放下后，他就上了一辆黑色出租车。他甚至没有进221B。"

"一辆出租车。" Sherlock在意识到连环杀人犯是个出租车司机之后，马上上了一辆出租车。当然，这可能意味着什么。他可能是去见Lestrade探长，只是Sherlock说过他会给Lestrade _打电话_ 的。他可能会坐出租车去别的地方，这并不意味着什么。

直觉告诉John这确实意味着什么。

"该死的，给我出租车的路线，告诉我他要去哪里。别跟丢了。"John说，尽管伦敦很少有地方不被某种摄像头监控。

"是的，先生。"

那些该死的Holmes兄弟。

# # # # # # # # # #

在John遇见Sherlock的那天 他从窗口瞄准了一个出租车司机杀人犯，还为他开了一枪。

_~Tbc~_


	2. Chapter 2

# # # # # # # # # #

"我们现在根本毫无头绪。"当Sherlock问起干掉出租车司机的枪手时，Lestrade耸了耸肩说道。

Sherlock给了他一个了解的眼神。"是吗，我可不敢苟同。"

Lestrade叹了口气，仿佛让Sherlock为他做所有的思想工作是一个很大的负担。"那好，有话直说。"

"在墙上抠出的子弹是由手枪发射的。用手枪在那么远的距离发出致命一击。百步穿杨，他不仅是的神枪手，还是战士。他的手必须纹丝不动，所以肯定是饱经磨练。但他直到万不得已才开枪，说明道德原则极强。你要找的这人，或许曾在军队服役..." 那是John，毫不起眼地站在所有四处乱窜的人中间。Sherlock脑子突然一片混乱，但他的嘴还在继续帮他说，"......还有钢铁般的神经......"

他正在描述他所看到那个人。那是John，站得笔直的军人，但在闪闪发光的警车间，却显得像个无害的小人物。

Sherlock收住了话头。"算了，你当我没说。"

Lestrade愣住了，"你说什么？"

"都别当真，权当是我惊吓过度的胡言乱语。" 这是个烂的可怜的借口，但他现在确实有更有趣的事情要想。Lestrade试图从他口中套出更多的东西，但Sherlock现在心不在焉，无法忍受这些废话。经过最小限度的交流，Lestrade从他口中套出了一个承诺，让他第二天去警局。Sherlock向John走去，他正随意地四处张望，像是根本不知道这里发生了什么。这完全是件了不起的事情。根本没有人意识到他们之间的人是谁，这个穿着可爱的毛衣和旧夹克的小个男子就是他们要找的那个冷静的神枪手。

Sherlock向他致意。"枪法不错。"

但John似乎决心扮演一个不起眼的路人。"可不是，毫无疑问，穿窗而过。"

"别明知故问。"Sherlock不愿就此罢休。当John只是清了清嗓子，看了一眼后，Sherlock突然意识到，今晚发生的事情对大多数人来说，根本不属于常态。"你没事吧？"

John抬头看着他，目光沉稳。"我当然没事。"

"你刚刚才杀了一个人。"Sherlock催促道。

"是的，我--那是事实。" John停顿了一下。"但他也不算个好人。"

Sherlock对这种轻描淡写的说法笑了笑，转身离开犯罪现场。"不，他真的不算，不对？"

John一直在他身边。"说实话，是个坏透了的出租车司机。"

这让Sherlock惊讶地笑了出来。"没错，他是个糟透了的出租车司机。你应该看看他带我们兜了多少路。"

"我看到了，监视小组一直在抱怨。" 他看到Sherlock的样子也笑了。"别说了，这是犯罪现场，别引我发笑。"

Sherlock笑了笑，为这共同的时刻感到兴奋。"明明是你开的枪，又不是我。"

就在这时，Mycroft从他们路过的那辆黑色汽车里走出来，毁了这一切。Sherlock根本没有留意到这辆车，他的全部注意力已经缩小到John一个人身上。这真是太可笑了。John当然会报告给Mycroft，Mycroft也当然会忍不住来插手他的事。

"你们玩得很开心，孩子们。"Mycroft用他那令人恼火的高傲方式说着。"又破奇案了啊，Sherlock。多么热心于公益啊，但那其实并非你的真正动机吧。"

"你是怎么忍受这种每天持续不断的唠叨的，John？"Sherlock向Mycroft投去毒辣的目光。

Mycroft得意地笑了笑。"已经叫上 _John_ 了是吧？嗯， _John_ 为我工作。我们的关系很融洽，很少唠叨。"

John嘀咕道："除了关于那次保安的事。"

"没人愿意听你的唠叨，Mycroft。"Sherlock突然说。

Mycroft叹了口气。"我们之间的小小争执不过是儿戏。但有人会因此而难受，你也知道这总让妈咪不高兴。"

" _我_ 让她不高兴？" Sherlock被激怒了。"我？她担心的不是我，Mycroft！"

Mycroft一脸无奈地看向John。"他总是那么愤愤不平。你可以想象圣诞节的晚餐。"

"我并不想，谢谢。"John翻着白眼说。"听着，在Sherlock血管爆裂之前，你还是赶紧回到车里去吧。Mycroft，我费了那么大劲才救了他的命，如果他现在被你气死了，那就太可惜了。"

Sherlock抱怨道："对，赶紧走吧，Mycroft。一定要戒掉奶油卷，你好像又发福了。"

"正好相反。" Mycroft气呼呼地走回车里。"我想我们还会再见面的，Sherlock。我们走吧，John。"

"马上就走。我想和Sherlock谈谈一个安全问题。"John说，然后为Mycroft关上车门。"你需要提起他的体重吗？他最近在他的新饮食上一直很努力。"

Sherlock瞪了他一眼。"如果你真的这么担心的话，那你大可以去安慰他"

John叹了口气。"我更担心的是，如果他真的又开始为自己的体重大惊小怪，Anthea会怎么对我。"

"嗯......" Sherlock突然感到奇怪的自责，但拒绝为自己所说的话感到内疚。"什么安全问题？"

"你不会真的要去吞那该死的药丸吧？"John问道，他显然想讨论问题的根源。

Sherlock把这件事推掉了。"当然不会，拖延时间而已，我知道你会出现的。"

John挑了挑眉，"不，你不知道。你乐在其中吧，甘愿冒着生命危险来证明自己聪明。"

"我为什么要这么做？"

"因为你是个笨蛋。"

Sherlock对此不得不微笑。很少有人敢当着他的面这么说，而且还带着如此荒缪的喜爱。"你最好现在就走，这样Mycroft就可以审问今晚发生的事情了。"

"说的就像你关心Mycroft想做什么一样。"John说，但他走到车的另一边。"今晚不要再面对连环杀手了，Sherlock。"

就这样，他的小守护天使神枪手溜进了车里，Sherlock不知道什么时候才能再见到他。

而且，他现在需要搭车回贝克街。他不喜欢和警察一起坐车，所以他还是冒着连环杀手出租车司机的危险，打车回去。

# # # # # # # # # #

Sherlock不明白，为什么要忘记John会这么难。他看起来如此不起眼，却有着如此奇怪的、隐藏的深度；这很耐人寻味。Mycroft是如何说服这样一个人为他工作的呢？John肯定对Mycroft让他做的工作感到厌烦。

他会知道的。

# # # # # # # # # #

\- 你说一具尸体在沙漠中多快开始腐烂？SH

\- 你怎么会有我的号码？

\- 用问题来回答问题是不好的，John。SH

\- 我在街上顺了你的手机，你应该更加小心。SH

\- 你是真的想要问一个有战斗经验的前军医，关于沙漠中的尸体？

\- 不好吗？SH

\- 有点

\- 白天约8小时，晚上时间更长，取决于当时的湿度

# # # # # # # # # #

\- 不过你确实中枪了。SH

\- ???

\- 在阿富汗。你确实受了伤。SH

\- 是的，肩膀上

\- 我就知道。SH

\- 不，你没有，你个该死的骗子

\- 左边那个。SH

\- 运气

\- 我从不猜测。SH

\- 是的，你会，我还没有忘记那个药丸，在连环杀手出租车司机里

那是在调情吗？John真的在和他调情吗？Sherlock不知道自己是怎么想的。他的身体只是个工具，多年来他一直忽略了自己的身体需求。如果和John扯上关系，会让事情复杂化，但可以让John小巧的身体随时可以为他所用。他就能找出John在那些毛衣下的样子，记住他的疤痕形状。也许他会允许Sherlock用手指，或许用舌头来描摹这些线条--

Hm 是的，很复杂，的确很复杂。

好吧，他还没发现John作为Mycroft的助手有多无聊呢。他要为这个问题做些铺垫。

# # # # # # # # # #

\- 有什么最快的方法可以在不提他体重的情况下，刺激到Mycroft？

\- 把他所有的笔或领带重新摆放好，让它们的颜色或类型不再协调。SH

\- 完美成功！耶！我欠你一个人情

\- 你的资本不足是这个世界的一个污点，Mycroft对你做了什么？SH

\- 他连续四天加班，这意味着我也要留下来看Anthea通过短信的抱怨

\- 他是一个奴隶主。你应该辞掉你的工作。SH

\- 那我该做什么呢？

\- 你可以做我的助手。SH

\- 我看过你的银行账户了，你请不起我的

该死的Mycroft能获得政府资金。

他也不知道自己是怎么从想到John为Mycroft工作时的无聊，到想挖墙脚的。他应该再回到那个话题。

\- 作为Mycroft的助手，你是做什么的？SH

\- 如果我说了，那我就要杀了你灭口。

\- 你合同里是这么写的吗？即使是对Mycroft而言，似乎也有点极端。SH

\- D: 我们需要对你完全缺乏流行文化的问题做点什么。

John _绝对_ 是在和他调情。

# # # # # # # # # #

\- 你已经六天没离开过公寓了，你吃了什么？

\- Mycroft把我的健康状况也写进合同里了？SH

\- 不，但如果在他担心他的弟弟独自在公寓里饿晕，他就会很难相处了。

\- 瞎说。只是三天没吃东西，我不至于饿死。我还试过更久。SH

\- 你怎么会没饭吃呢？

\- 正如你所说，我已经六天没有离开过公寓了。三天后就弹尽粮绝了。SH

\- 你为什么不出去买点？

\- 无聊。SH

\- 一切都很无聊。SH

\- 我希望我真的能在三天内饿死。SH

\- **无聊** 。SH

\- 我正在送一个爱心包裹过来

\- 我不想要它。SH

\- 太遗憾了

# # # # # # # # # #

John显然很关心他。Sherlock觉得胃里暖暖的。

一定是饿了

# # # # # # # # # #

John一定是恨他。

他和 _Mycroft_ 一起送来了一个关怀包裹。

在你来我往的地打趣以及挖苦了一番之后，他才发现Mycroft不仅带来了食物，还带来了一份想让他看看的案卷。

"我抽不出时间。"Sherlock出于习惯性地拒绝了。他几乎没有答应过Mycroft的任何吩咐。这是绝对是一种可悲的尝试，去把Sherlock拉进他的世界，拉进一个更有声望的生意面。一个更有声望更无聊的生意领域。Holmes在这方面浪费的时间已经够多了。

Mycroft叹了口气。"别管你平时的琐事了。这事关国家大事。"

"节食的怎么样？"Sherlock反驳道。当他想起John将首当其冲地承担Mycroft的不安全感时，感到一阵内疚。

"很好。"Mycroft说。"让我们回到眼前的事情上来。"

Sherlock摆弄着他的小提琴。"既然你这么在意，那为何不亲自去调查一下？"

"不不不，我不可能长时间不在办公室，韩国大选正在进行。再说，这样的案子需要......腿脚功夫。" Mycroft把最后一个词说的像是一个难以想象的恶心概念。

Sherlock翻了个白眼。"你可以派你自己的下属来替你跑腿。"

Mycroft用思索的眼神看着他。"不，我想他们不行。不过，我将指派John负责这个案子。当然不是全职，但我希望他能经常提供最新情况，所以我想，他几乎每天都要亲自和你联络。"

Sherlock的手愣了一下，但这短短的一瞬间就足以说明问题。"我为什么会对这个感兴趣？"

"来吧，Sherlock。你指望我会相信你无缘无故地用短信轰炸他？那人每隔一小时就会为一条新的短信傻笑，就像回到初中一样，我看得出你也没少受影响。当然，有理由面对面说话只能是好事。"

John为他的短信傻笑？哪几条？当他在分享他根据John提供的细节对Mycroft办公室里的人进行推断时？当他在分享他关于尸体唾液凝固的实验结果时？这真是个聪明的办法，John可能被折服了。如果John能亲眼看到Sherlock是如何破案的，也许他会被更加震撼。

Sherlock知道Mycroft在玩他，但在有可能见到John而不需要一个站不住脚的借口的机会前，他很难装作不去在意。他可以当面分享他的推理结果，看到John佩服的样子，也许会亲耳听到他又夸Sherlock神奇了。

Sherlock试图表现得很冷漠，"如果你要留在这里唠叨，直到我让步，你还是把文件留下，现在就走吧。等我有时间再看。"

他不用抬头就知道Mycroft在笑。

# # # # # # # # # #

文件是关于Bruce-Partington计划--一个导弹计划，多么有创意，哈欠--这当然是最高机密。自然，他们让某个低级的楞头青用U盘在伦敦到处转悠，那二货就把自己弄死了，现在U盘也不见了。有时候，Sherlock对周围人表现出来的智慧而感到绝望。

他敢肯定，只要他一认真，这会是一个非常容易解决的谜团。

# # # # # # # # # #

然后，221B对面的公寓楼就炸了。

# # # # # # # # # #

从一个熟悉的粉色手机发出五声提示音开始，他的时间完全被更精彩绝伦的案子所占据。John几次亲自出面，询问Bruce-Partington计划的最新情况。但Sherlock很忙，他拉着John帮他拿东西，或者在他使用显微镜的时候从他穿着的外套里取手机。这些都是他无法做的非常重要的事。John的这种情况下意外的可靠。Sherlock想全神贯注地关注John，倾诉他最近的突发奇想和猜测，但案件充斥着他的脑海。在这些错综复杂的案件背后，隐隐约约的是那个和连环杀手出租车司机一起出现的背后人物--Moriarty。

# # # # # # # # # #

他们在吵架。Sherlock很惊讶他竟然在乎到一直回复。

\- 在意会有助于拯救他们吗？SH

\- 不会

\- 那我就继续避免这个错误。SH

\- 你觉得容易吧？

\- 非常容易，你不知道吗？SH

二十分钟没有回音，而这二十分钟却让他的大脑吃尽了苦头。他应该专心致志地听着第三声嘟嘟声，努力解决这起谋杀案。但他能想到的是，John并不开心。 _他_ 让John伤心了。这个结论是完全无厘头的。短信对话中没有回复，根本不会意味着什么。John毕竟在工作，他可能在为Mycroft的一些无意义的任务而忙碌。

但Sherlock知道这不是原因。John从来不会，在不告诉Sherlock他要离开去做别的事情前，错过他的短信。他知道这是因为什么，但Sherlock想让它保持原样，因为他根本无法改变，即使面对John的怒火也无法改变。他就是这样的人。他忍不住又写了一条短信。

\- 我让你失望了。SH

\- 推理的很棒

奇怪的是，John居然在夸奖他，但这一次不是Sherlock想听的。

\- 不要把人当成英雄。英雄是不存在的，即使存在，我也不在其列。SH

\- 不是把想你变成英雄，只是个好人就足够了。

Sherlock突然不知道该怎么回答。

\- 我得走了

这样一来，Sherlock也就释然了，他不需要回应了。他不知道为什么，但他还是花了比预期更长的时间回到案子上，而不是去想John的临别赠言。

# # # # # # # # # #

他已经解决了所有问题，他打败了Moriarty，正如他所知道的那样。Bruce-Partington计划都的失踪案也很快就解决了，就在他去拜访受害者家属的那一刻被揭开了。当Sherlock把装有Bruce-Partington计划书的U盘交给John时，John就已经被折服了，激动地听着Sherlock的推理。在经历了办案期间的坎坷之后，他们终于又关系融洽了。他们带着笑容以及更多的打趣分开了，Sherlock回到221B，计划着如何在不被John的监视小组发现的情况下再次离开。

# # # # # # # # # #

游戏的快感让他毫无犹豫地一直坚持着。但他记得太清楚，当Sherlock向他展示他更黑暗、更冷酷的一面时，John的失望以及他在电话里的沉默。

于是Sherlock又回到了一切的起点。他来到了最开始的那个游泳池，Carl Powers在那里遭遇了不幸的死亡。这本该是一个完整的循环，他要在一切开始的地方结束Moriarty的计划。

只是他错的一塌糊涂。

Moriarty就是Jim IT部门的Jim，那个穿着内裤的男同性恋，和Molly约会却对Sherlock动手动脚的人。

他被耍了，甚至更惨。

Moriarty咧嘴一笑，头左右摇摆，得意地环顾四周。"你为我们的决战选择了一个完美的舞台，Sherlock。不过你的时机可以再好一点。你的宠物还没准备好，你看，他可真是个工作狂。"

Sherlock的心跳的极快，随着他理解了那背后的暗示，他的心跳还在加速。他还有时间，他确实还有时间。他掏出枪来，这是他从他那不那么道德高尚的联系人那里得到的武器。"那么我想你应该也预料着这一点。"

"嘿，别开玩笑了！"Moriarty拍手惊呼。"你才不想太早结束这场聚会吧？在压轴之前？你的小狗还没来呢！"

Sherlock用另一只手拿出手机，他正在拨John的号码。Moriarty只笑了笑，腾腾地走近几步，一边唱道："这没～有～用，Sherlock。他不会接的！"

无人接听。Sherlock把手机塞回口袋里，咬牙切齿地忍住了想把手机扔到瓷砖地板上的冲动。"你做了什么？"

"我只是吩咐给他打扮一下，丰富点他那枯燥的衣着感。毕竟在最后的决战之前，他必须看起来很潇洒！”Moriarty摊开双臂说道。

"我大可以在他到之前杀了你。"Sherlock说，手指紧紧扣住扳机。他从来没有杀过人，但他觉得自己可以毫不犹豫地消灭Moriarty。

两道红色的激光靶标散落在地板上，然后凝聚在Sherlock的胸口。Moriarty笑了起来。"只是一点小小的理由，让你抑制住扣下扳机的冲动。我的人已经到位了。如果我死了，你也会死。他们然后会打一个电话，你亲爱的John Watson就会“嘣”。"

Sherlock深吸了一口气。"无论哪种情况，你都不会让我们活着离开，那我就是开枪打死你又如何？"

Moriarty模拟出一副惊讶的表情。"那你就好好珍惜我脸上的惊讶表情吧。因为我会惊讶的，Sherlock，真的，我会的。而且只是有点...... _失望_ 。" 他几乎是温和地笑了。"但我想你不会的。你甚至不会珍惜太久的，而John也不会知道发生了什么事，甚至不会从他的小睡梦中醒来，你也不会得到为了最后的立场而徒劳地挣扎。"

"你绝对在撒谎。"Sherlock说。"如果你有John，他现在就会在这里。"

"我说过，你组织的聚会太早了。John的工作时间比朝九晚五的时间要长，亲爱的。"Moriarty恼怒地说道。一阵响亮的、令人恼火的电话铃打断了他。他翻了个白眼，垂头丧气地掏出手机。"你介意吗？"

Sherlock咆哮道。"不，一点也不。"

Moriarty接了电话，恼怒地叹了口气，然后马上激动起来。"是的，我明白了，所以你找到他了？很好，很好。一到这里就把他送进来。"Moriarty结束了通话，脸上满是疯癫的笑容。"压轴戏就要开始了，Sherlock。是不是很～刺激？"

_～Tbc～_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个关于沙漠里的尸体腐烂时间是作者自己编的，请不要当真哦。


	3. Chapter 3

# # # # # # # # # #

两个月前，Mycroft被暗杀了两次，John当时根本没有赢的胜算。但现在，当一个壮汉拦住他问路，后面不远处还有一辆车跟踪的时候，他就开启了红色警戒。在那人作势要抓住他的那一刻，他直击那人的下盘，然后跪在他的脸上，抓起男子背后拿着的针头，朝他的脖子上刺去。另一个人从车里跳出来，用枪指着他。John慢慢地举起手，保持不动。他慢慢地走近，但当他停下来用脚去踢昏迷的人时，他分心了，这是一个完美的破绽。John用一手把他的武器推到一边，同时用拳头砸向他的下巴。

然后他不得不等待十分钟后，其中一个袭击者才恢复意识。这真是浪费时间。他用其中的5分钟搜查了袭击者使用的汽车，发现了一件装满炸药的背心。

当他的第一个袭击者缓缓苏醒时，一个黑洞洞的枪口直指他的额头。

John阴沉地笑了笑。"我要你拨给你的老板，告诉他，我在你手里。然后，我要你带我去他所在之地。"

# # # # # # # # # #

这真是一团糟，当然，Sherlock也在这一切的中心。

"你要为此给我加倍的报酬。"他对着电话低吼着，对Mycroft在本该忙着营救Sherlock的时候，却逼着他做状况报告而感到无比恼火。

"我会的。"Mycroft的语数快的不同寻常。"现在，听着。二楼至少有两个狙击手，Moriarty和Sherlock在一楼，现在只有两个人做后援，你还不能行动。再等十分钟，你就可以带着整支武装队伍了。"

John翻了个白眼，蹑手蹑脚地靠近后门。"我知道的，是我告诉你的。但我们现在没有十分钟，如果他的人再不出现，Moriarty一定会怀疑，如果他怀疑游戏结束了，鬼知道他会对Sherlock做什么。我们已经耽误了太多时间。"

Mycroft急促地吸了口气。"如果你过早地进入，而且没有同时解决到他们，Sherlock会有生命危险的。"

"你得相信我的工作。"John说，然后挂掉了电话。他可能要为此付出沉重的代价。

现在只有Ramos、Jones和Lee离得够近，并与John同时到达目的地。另一队人马也在途中，但John在侦查完这个地方和里面的人后已经没有时间了。Lee不得不和两个俘虏一起留在车里，作为警戒，以防Moriarty的人再来。这意味着他只有Ramos和Jones跟他一起进去。

他转向Ramos。"在这种情况下，你比我更有实战经验，这一次你要领头。"

Ramos点了点头。"我们需要先干掉狙击手，而且不被一楼的敌人发现，所以我们要往上走。我负责点位，Jones紧随其后。"

说完，她就向John之前撬开的一扇窗户走去。John受过战斗训练，也有在特种部队工作的经验，但他大部分时间都是作为一名军医度过的。而Ramos自从参军以来，却一直处在这种命悬一线的情况下。毫无疑问，她是更适合带领这件事的人。

他们从大楼后面的一扇窗户溜了进去。这是一个用于游泳练习和地方比赛的地方。游泳池在一楼，建筑是开放式的，直通到屋顶，上面有三层楼。目的是为了让人们可以站在上层走廊上观看游泳池里的活动。根据他对建筑的初步勘察，以及Sherlock胸前激光靶的角度，二楼一定有两个狙击手。

窗户因为离楼梯近而被选中，他们悄无声息地上了二楼。幸运女神站在他们这一边，因为其中一个狙击手正背对着他们站在楼梯外面。他拿着一支步枪朝下瞄准。Ramos对着Jones打了个手势，让他干掉这个人，她示意John往左走，她往右走。队伍里只有三个人，他们别无选择，只能分头行动，争取尽快清理整个楼层。

甚至在John走开的时候，Jones已经从后面抓住了那个人，悄无声息地让他失去了意识，同时把步枪压在栏杆上，以免发出哗啦啦的声音打草惊蛇。

John紧贴着阴影，快步走着，身体弯得很低，这样可以使目标更小。他们现在必须迅速行动。有可能有人在Jones取出目标的时候发现一个激光靶消失了。Jones很聪明，让激光器回到视线中，但那一瞬间的消失可能会引起怀疑。

大楼空旷的空间里的回音效果是惊人的。在肾上腺素的激荡中，John能听到Sherlock，还有另一个一定属于Moriarty的声音。

"拿去吧。" 他能听到Sherlock说，这很愚蠢，因为这意味着Sherlock在让Moriarty接近传给他一些东西。为什么，为什么，为什么？

"哦？这是那个 _导弹计划_ 。"Moriarty的声音在沉默中含糊不清。John咬紧牙关，匍匐前进，眼睛留意着其他狙击手。要么是Sherlock拿了一份Bruce-Partington的计划书的复印件，要么就是他假装他拥有。在经历了这么多困难之后，John很惊讶Sherlock会这么轻易地把它交给Moriarty。这到底是什么鬼计划？

Moriarty的声音突然响起。" _ **无聊**_! 我可以在任何地方弄到它。"

有什么东西打在水面上，溅起了一阵水花。如果Moriarty是把计划书扔进游泳池，那就解决了John的一个大问题。谢天谢地，反派们总是狂妄的。

"那你想怎么样？"Sherlock问道，他回应了John自己的想法。

"你知道如果你不放过我，会有什么后果吗，Sherlock？"Moriarty用低沉的歌声问道。

即使在大楼的另一层，John也能察觉到Sherlock声音中的厌烦。"哦，让我猜猜。我被杀了。"

John在心里骂着脏话，不是因为Sherlock像往常一样说了什么蠢话，而是他正看着一个意想不到敌人的身影。在最初的侦查中，他只看到Sherlock身上有两个激光目标，希望这代表只有两个狙击手在场。这段走廊是在Sherlock和Moriarty所站的位置的正上方，所以这名狙击手不可能将目标放在Sherlock身上。他正看着一楼正门的方向，一只手松松地握着自己的步枪。

他肯定也要被干掉。好在他没有把步枪举起来瞄准，因为John不知道Jones是怎么做到让狙击手昏迷，而步枪却没有掉到一楼的。Jones绝对是有还一只隐藏的手臂。

他们下面的对话还在继续。"杀了你？不，别太肤浅。我的意思是，我总有一天会杀了你。不过我不想操之过急，你还要留着做一些特别的事情。不不不不不......如果你继续多管闲事的话，我会让你生不如死。我会亲手 _烧了_ 你的 _心_ 。"

Moriarty是个彻彻底底的疯子。而且他不会从Sherlock身上烧掉任何东西，除非John为此帮上了忙。

"早有可靠人士说过，我没有心。"

Oh，Sherlock。

John盯着的那个狙击手把步枪撑在栏杆上，在口袋里找东西。这就是他需要的破绽。John悄声靠近，立刻把狙击手掐住，把他的身体从栏杆上拉回来。那人挣扎着，想挣脱他的束缚，但John一直保持着他的手臂，移动着他的脸，以避免头部受到撞击。John被反复肘击的时候，自己也闷哼了几声，但他并没有忍耐多久。由于空气供应被切断，这人的挣扎很快就变得无力，他慢慢地在John的控制下倒下。John又保持着这个姿势几秒钟，确定他不是装的，才放开他。

"嘿，我们都知道这不完全是真的。"Moriarty唱了出来。"我的人现在正把你的心包装好，亲自送来！"

等等，但John就是刚才那个绑架未遂的人。Moriarty说的是他？

妈的，他现在没时间去想这些。John正准备沿着走廊继续前进时，一声枪响。是从他右边的某个地方传来的。是Ramos。又是两声枪响，然后是玻璃碎裂的声音。John的大脑进入了超速运转状态。如果Ramos倒下了，狙击手就可以在Sherlock站的地方干掉他。但就算狙击手倒下了，那么Sherlock也要面对楼下的精神病患者。

"这违反了游戏规则！"Moriarty尖叫道。

John已经没有时间了。

他从那声尖叫中估算出Moriarty的大概位置，然后从栏杆上跳了下去。只不过是一层楼的高度，他落地后，脚下一滚，身体顺势而动。他的估计似乎有点太好，因为他直接与某人相撞，纠缠着倒在地上。他的头撞在瓷砖地板上，一阵剧痛袭来。当他扭过身子对着和他纠缠在一起的人时，迎面而来的是一个笑眯眯的疯子。

"你好，宠物。"Moriarty说。

然后他在John的肚子上捅了一刀。

"John！"Sherlock喊道，但John没时间看他。

他痛得闷哼了一声，用手圈住Moriarty的手腕，他也许是个犯罪主谋，但他不是军人。Moriarty的手因此放松了一点，John狠狠地一捏，Moriarty在惊讶之下完全松开了手。John把刀从肠子里拔出来，调转方向，把刀从Moriarty的肋骨间滑了进去，顺势往上一刺，动作快如闪电。

Moriarty是对的。他惊讶的表情很让John珍惜。

但没珍惜多久。

John推开Moriarty，跌跌撞撞地站起来。他砰的一声撞到了另一个身体。正要挣扎，却感觉到长长的手臂将他包围，并认出了耳边的声音。

"John! John，你没事吧? "Sherlock惊恐地问道。

这可能是Sherlock这辈子问过的最愚蠢的事情，John永远不会让他忘记这一点，如果他还能活下来的话。

John拖着Sherlock的胳膊，以最快的速度一瘸一拐地拽着他往出口走。胃部的疼痛开始向外扩散，他的手已经被血水打滑了。"我有事，我被刺伤了，我们必须离开这里，这可能还藏有其他人。后援要来了，Jones也应该快来了，但是Ramos可能会倒下。Lee可以在外面提供更多的支援。我有枪，帮我拔出来。"

他的话语还算流利，oh，不过这不是好事，因为他的头在旋转，疼痛也在退去。这些都是不好的征兆。

当他们到达出口时，Sherlock把他推到墙上，按住他的肩膀。轻轻的施力让他沉到了地上，双腿感觉像在万里之外。肾上腺素正在流失，他蒋会因突然失血而休克，他知道这一切，但没有时间来改变了。

"你需要掩护。"他喘着气对着蹲在他身边的Sherlock说。

"闭嘴，我需要给你止血，而且我觉得你有脑震荡。"Sherlock说，听起来很惊慌失措，尽管他的语气很镇定。“我们只需要再等几分钟，因为你不会在不叫更多的后援的情况下进来，而且他们也不会太远。Mycroft的人遍布全国。"

John盯着他。"ETA六分钟会到，或者是五分钟，我不太确定。"

他的情况不是很好，他作为医生的部分低声说。这可不妙。Moriarty的准头有多好？肠道伤口通常在快速医疗下不会致命，除非被感染，那是非常有可能的，恐怖分子不会完全消毒他们的武器，而且在战区很难得到即时的治疗......

"John！保持清醒！你不能..."

"Sherlock。"他低声说。Sherlock到底在这里做些什么？

"留在我身边！"Sherlock命令道。"你必须留在我身边。"

John的视线游移，他闭上了眼睛。他低声说："对不起。"

# # # # # # # # # #

John是在机器的蜂鸣声中醒来的。他的身体漂浮于熟悉的止痛药中。他感谢上帝赐予他现代医学和药物。然后，他慢慢地撬开了他那重的要死的眼皮。他在一间医院的病房里，这并不意外。不远处那双灰色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他反让他吃惊。他的手本能地抽动了一下，才意识到Sherlock正握着其中的一只手。还没等他反应过来，一个带着吸管的杯子就被拿在了他的面前，他顺势喝了一口凉水。水湿润了在他干涩的舌头和搔痒的喉咙，太舒服了。

"你以后不准再这样做了。"Sherlock瞪着眼睛说。他的黑卷发凌乱不堪，平时一尘不染的西装也皱了起来。看来这次事件对他的影响很大啊。

"我会给所有的罪犯发个备忘录。"John的声音沙哑。

Sherlock皱了皱眉头。"你确定要这么做。"

"你没事吧？"John低沉地问道。

"你--你绝对是疯了。你才是那个躺在病床上的人，内脏受伤，脑震荡，而且--" Sherlock在John看他的眼神中顿了一下。"我被一个狙击手射中了胳膊。虽然只是皮肉伤，但枪却脱手了。Moriarty还没来得及做什么，你就弓着身子冲进了现场，无谓地危及了自己的生命。我本来可以照顾好自己的，我很擅长徒手搏斗。"

Sherlock听起来很愤怒，他显然是在暗示John的徒手格斗技术不那么出色，但John并不在意。在'只是皮肉之伤'这句话之后，John此时只听到'blah blah'的声音。他救了Sherlock，也阻止了Moriarty，这对他来说已经足够了。

"你不听我的。"Sherlock沉声道。

"我为什么要听你的？你从来不听我的。" John想到了一个念头，他用空闲的手揉了揉自己的脸。"其他人呢？Ramos和Jones？"

"他们还好。Ramos中枪了，但并不严重。她也射伤了另一个狙击手，但他跳窗逃走了。她说她认出了他，待会儿会向你汇报。"Sherlock说，显然是在死记硬背。

那个狙击手一定很厉害，能打中Ramos，而且能逃走。John不知道，如果是他对上的狙击手而不是Ramos，他能不能活下来。

不过John现在在医院里身负重伤，Sherlock Holmes又握着他的手，其他的事情都可以先靠边，更何况现在他也知道自己的人没事了。

John捏着Sherlock的手。"那么......你的心，嘿？"

那张可笑的蝴蝶结形的嘴唇往下翻。"我不能为精神病罪犯所说的话负责。"

"哦，那太可惜了。我还希望成为别人的心意味着额外的好处。比如被刺伤后的亲--"

Sherlock扑了过去，狠狠地吻了他。虽然很笨拙，而且带着满满的绝望，但这也是John多年来感受到最好的东西。他虚弱地抚摸着Sherlock凌乱的头发，满意地哼了一声。

"请不要对我的员工进行性骚扰，Sherlock。"

Sherlock往后拉了拉，尽管他的宿敌出现了，但他的嘴唇还是微微扬起了一丝微笑。他张了张嘴，但John先怼了回去。

"我正式请病假了，Mycroft。如果你不想看到我恶狼扑食般地亲吻你弟弟的话，那么你最好在接下来的三秒钟内离开。"John说，他的眼睛没有离开Sherlock脸上越来越灿烂的笑容。

当他听到Mycroft气呼呼地走开时，John又拉着Sherlock吻了下去。这个吻更平稳，更包括舌头。几分钟后，他拉回了Sherlock，略微满意地欣赏着Sherlock发红的嘴唇。

"我觉得你为我哥哥工作太危险了，你应该考虑辞职。"Sherlock说，只听起来仅是有一点气喘吁吁。

John朝他扬了扬眉毛。"我想如果你减少与罪犯的秘密会面，我会安全很多。"

Sherlock咬了咬他的下唇--不是John的，这太不公平了。"也许如果你在身边，能阻止我这些不好的冲动......"

"我不知道。"John说。"我比较喜欢与政府合作的福利。"

Sherlock俯下身子，贴着John的嘴唇喃喃自语。"让我给你看看我的一些福利。"

虽然这很俗气，但John还是笑了起来。他还不想告诉Sherlock，他在Mycroft的职位只是暂时的，只持续到Anthea生产后六个月。到时候Anthea不可能不恢复原来的职位。

不过让Sherlock保持警惕也无妨。只不过是多维持一段时间而已。

# # # # # # # # # #

\- 你可以观察门把手的下三分之一处，那总能看出一个中国餐厅的好坏。SH

\- 不，你不能。 你特么的只是在说谎。

\- 我总是能预测幸运饼干里的内容。SH

\- 别再撒谎了!!!! :O

\- 出来吃饭，届时我会证明给你看。SH

\- 过来接我

\- 我7点会到。SH

**THE END**


End file.
